Ripped by Jack
Es ist alles ihre Schuld! Sie waren es, sie wollten ja unbedingt die großen Entdecker und Forscher spielen. Wie kann man nur so dumm und fanatisch sein?! Aber hab' ich nicht eigentlich damit angefangen? Bin ich nicht die Ursache für das alles? Es WAR doch meine dumme Idee. ABER ICH bin doch noch rechtzeitig zur Vernunft gekommen und hatte versucht die anderen davon abzubringen. Im Endeffekt sind wir alle wohl nicht ganz unschuldig…. Vielleicht sollte ich mich an dieser Stelle vorstellen und dir erzählen, was ich und meine Freunde angerichtet haben…. Ich heiße Maria, bin 15 Jahre alt, gehe in die 9. Klasse auf einem Gymnasium und bin besessen von Creepypastas. Ganz ehrlich: ich habe kreatives Schreiben schon immer geliebt und hatte von Natur aus eine riesige Fantasie. Und nun habe ich die perfekte Geschichte … nur … sie ist real! Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen sind die Klassen 9a und 9c – in der auch ich und meine Freunde waren – nach London gefahren. Henriette, die so ziemlich meine beste Freundin ist, hatte eine Playlist von unseren Lieblingspastas zusammengestellt, die wir auf der Busfahrt hörten. In unserem Hostel hatten wir ein bequemes Viererzimmer und einen perfekten Blick auf die Themse. Am ersten Tag machten wir nicht viel, wir packten nur aus, gingen ein Stück durch die Stadt und holten uns zum Abendbrot jeder eine Pizza. In der Nacht erzählte ich den anderen noch eine Geschichte über Bloody Mary und Jack the Ripper. Ja, erzählen konnte ich schon immer. Selbst Lisa, die sonst immer recht kühl ist, bekommt bei manchen meiner Geschichten Angst. Die Geschichte war gut, sehr gut und wenn ich noch Zeit habe, werde ich sie dir auch noch erzählen. Im Großen und Ganzen ging es darum, dass Jack the Ripper seine Seele an einem Dämonen verkauft hatte, es später bereute, weil er es leid war für den Dämonen Prostituierte zu töten und nach seinem letzten Mord an Ort und Stelle Suizid beging. Sein Körper zerfiel augenblicklich zu Staub und Jack the Ripper wurde von niemanden mehr gesehen und galt nur noch als böse Legende. Nun konnte man seinen Geist beschwören, wenn man in der Nacht dorthin geht, wo er einst sein Leben lies und eine Kerze in den Hauseingang des ehemaligen Heimes der toten Prostituierte stellt, sich davor stellt und dreimal laut „Jack the Ripper “ sagt. Und da wir in der Nähe der alten Stelle waren und die Geschichte ja sowieso nur erfunden war, da dachten sich vier dumme Mädchen: „Hey, es wäre doch lustig, wenn wir die Geschichte nachspielen!“ Die nächsten zwei Tage recherchierten wir und kauften alle nötigen Sachen in der freien Zeit, die wir zwischen den Ausflügen hatten. Wir wollten am Mittwoch gegen 23 Uhr aufbrechen und zu dem verlassenen Haus gehen, dass es wirklich noch gab und welches nur 30 Minuten von uns entfernt war. Es gab keine Ausgangssperre bei unserem Hostel und unsere Lehrer überprüften genau 22:30 Uhr, ob jeder da ist und gingen dann in ihre Zimmer. Wir hatten also freie Bahn. Wir brachen wie geplant auf und gelangten ohne Problem zu dem kleinen Haus. Neben der Eingangstür wurde ein Schild befestigt: „Zum Gedenken an Mary Jane Kelly, dem letzten Opfer von Jack the Ripper und an die anderen Frauen die ihr Leben liesen. Ruhet in Frieden“. Langsam begann ich an unserem Vorhaben zu zweifeln, niemand wusste wer dieser Mann war. Er hatte so viele Menschen getötet und wurde niemals erwischt. Was wenn da wirklich eine böse, höhere Macht mitgespielt hat? Er hätte immer weiter töten können, was hatte ihn dazu veranlasst damit aufzuhören? Und wie um alles in der Welt konnte er so viele Frauen auf brutale Weise UNENTDECKT und UNGEHÖRT töten und von dem Tatort verschwinden ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen? Meine Fantasie ging mit mir durch und ich stellte mir immer schlimmere Szenarien vor. Ich musste die anderen irgendwie von dem Vorhaben abhalten. Ich sagten ihnen, dass das doch alles kindisch und albern wäre und fragte sie, was sie denn davon erwarteten, außer das ja nichts passieren würde, außer das wahrscheinlich wirklich jemand kommen und uns meucheln würde, wenn wir hier in dieser leeren, dunklen Gasse weiter stehen bleiben. Wir fingen an uns zu streiten, dass ich ihnen doch das alles erzählt und sie auf die Idee gebracht hätte. Dann trat die sonst so stille und zurückhaltende Lena vor nahm die Kerze, zündete sie an, stellte sie in den Eingang und rief dreimal laut „Jack the Ripper“! Und es passierte Nichts! Wir waren alle Überrascht und doch auch enttäuscht, dass ja wirklich gar nichts passierte. Wir entschuldigten uns gegenseitig und gingen wieder zu unserem Hostel zurück. Die Kerze liesen wir brennen, warum auch immer. Als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte, dachte ich, dass ich einen Schatten gesehen hätte, wahrscheinlich war’s nur eine streunende Katze. Am nächsten Morgen fehlte unsere Klassenlehrerin. Die anderen Lehrer und auch die Menschen an der Rezeption hatten sie nicht gesehen. Uns Schülern war sie relativ egal, da wir sie schon auf der Hinfahrt von der Fähre werfen wollten. Gegen 11 Uhr rief ein Polizist bei unserer Englischlehrerin an und sagte, dass man sie gefunden hätte und sie doch bitte zur Towerbridge kommen solle, wo man sie erwarten werde. Nichts ahnend nahm sie unsere Klasse mit um uns unserer Lehrerin zu übergeben. Tja, daraus wurde nichts. Man sah sie schon von weitem, ihr Körper wurde auf einer Laterne aufgespießt und ihre Innereien wurden über die ganze Straße verteilt. Es war kein schöner Anblick, wie sie dort oben aufgeschlitzt und verstümmelt hing. Ein Polizist kam zu uns und fragte, ob wir die Klasse von ihr wären und ob wir irgendetwas mitbekommen hätten was mir ihrem Tod zu tun haben könnte. Außerdem schrie er fast unsere Englischlehrerin an, was sie sich nur dabei gedacht hatte uns mitzunehmen. Sie konterte nur damit, dass sie nicht wusste was passiert war. Der Polizist sagte auch nur, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie das passieren konnte und erklärte dieser Morde wäre „wie bei Jack the Ripper“ und genauso unerklärlich wie damals. Er hatte sowas noch nie zuvor gesehen. thumb Wir vier sahen uns an und ahnten was wir angerichtet hatten. Das konnte einfach kein Zufall sein. NIEMALS Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang